Naruto: A New Tale
by Singing Alice
Summary: Starting from when they are 17. In-progress. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya all, it's me Singing Alice here. This is my new and exciting (just kidding) Naruto fanfic. I'm planning for this one to be very long, so I hope you like it...ENJOY!**

**~Singing Alice~**

**WARNING: This fic includes some of a lot of different couples. There's SakuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina, and that's only with the three main characters...you'll just have to read to find out xD**

**EDIT: I added on the last bit of the first chapter, that I accidentally left out. Don't worry if you're a first time reader- it won't make a difference to you xD**

* * *

><p><span>Naruto: A New Tale<span>

Chapter 1

"Is the target in sight?"

"Yup"

"Yeah"

"Yes sir"

"Roger that. Capture the target when ready"

Three shadows slowly moved through the trees closing in on their prey.

A second later all three pounced on the target...

"Is it the right one? Our target should have a red ribbon on her left ear."

"It's the target all right!"

"Tch"

"Finally!"

A fourth shadow appeared in front of them.

"Good work guys, mission succeeded. Let's head back."

* * *

><p>It was a lovely sunny day in the village of Konoha.<p>

The guards at the gate were doing their job well, watching for anyone suspicious.

Meanwhile, four figures on the horizon were heading towards that very same gate...

"Hey, Sensei! This means you have to treat us to ramen!"

The blonde haired boy grinned at the teacher.

"I forgot about that..." their teacher muttered.

Behind these two, walked a tall, purple haired girl and a "cool" black haired boy.

They were both totally uninterested in the conversation the other two were having- although both had different reasons for being uninterested.

The girl was too focused on the boy next to her, but the boy however was too lost in thought to care about anything else.

As the four approached the gate the two guards began to recognize them.

"I guess they're finally back, eh, Kizune"

"Trust you to notice them from that far away, Mitsuri"

"Like you didn't notice too"

"Hmph, you're right. They're a bit hard to miss"

The four approached the gate, the teacher and blonde boy in front and the other two behind.

"Welcome back, Naruto-senpai, Yuri-kun, Mizuru-chan, Kieru-san".

The guards smiled and nodded, allowing them back into their village- their home.

As the four walked through the village streets many people stopped and waved at them.

They were headed towards a big red building, called the Hokage's mansion, to report back from their mission.

Just before the four could step inside the building, they were stopped by someone.

"Sakura-chan!" their teacher exclaimed.

In front of them were another group of four.

The one in front was older than the rest and had pink, shoulder length hair.

The other three consisted of a tall brown haired boy, a slightly shorter silver haired boy and an average height blue haired girl.

"Did your team finish their mission already, Naruto?"

"Yeah... and now I have to treat them to ramen..."

"Well don't come crying to me. It was your fault for promising them."

"Maybe you could... lend me some money?"

Wham! A lump instantly formed on Naruto's head.

"You moron! You still owe me money from last time!"

The six younger kids had heard their teachers argue so many times, they had learned to ignore them.

"Mai! Yuuki! Nagi!" exclaimed Yuri as he looked from one to the next. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We just finished our mission, too! We're here to report back." replied the blue haired girl, or Mai as she had just been called.

Their teachers finished their argument and brought both their teams up into the Hokage's main room.

* * *

><p>"Teams 3 and 9 you are dismissed. Naruto, Sakura, stay here."<p>

The six kids- after a bit of grumbling and groaning- left their teachers and headed back outside.

"Why did you need us to stay back, Tsunade-obaa-chan"

Sakura whacked Naruto on the head again.

"Be nicer when talking to Master!" she hissed in his ear.

The fifth Hokage stood up from her chair.

"I need both of you to listen to this, so pay attention!"

The both of them turned to face the Hokage.

"It seems that one of our ANBU spies has found the whereabouts of one of the Uchiha's hidden warehouses. He has also found evidence that Uchiha Sasuke is currently at this location. Now, your mission will be to-"

"Sasuke! When will we be leaving? Where are we going? What evidence did they-" the boy asked excitedly.

"Enough questions! Shut up and listen, Naruto!"

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade, was fuming as she started talking again.

"As I was saying, your mission will be a reconnaissance one. You are to investigate the location and see if what the agent found was true. If so, you are to capture Uchiha Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha. This will be an A-rank mission, and only the two of you are assigned to it. Now that the two of you are Jounin, I'm sure you can handle it. Good luck! You are dismissed."

The two left the Hokage's mansion and headed to their homes to prepare for the long mission ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the boy. "You're late again!"<p>

WHAM!

Naruto flew back ten feet and hit a tree. A huge lump formed on his head.

By the time he had walked back to the gate, Sakura was already far away- almost out of sight.

Naruto ran to try and catch up. "Sakura-chan! Wait for me! No fair! Sakura-chaaaaan!"

Sakura ignored the boy yelling behind her and kept walking ahead.

About ten minutes later Naruto finally caught up to Sakura.

"Finally..." he panted heavily.

"It was your fault for being so late... By the way, why were you so late? We were supposed to leave an hour before you got there" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well... I was training. I have to, to have any chance of bringing Sasuke back to the village"

Sakura paused for a second, and decided to let him off this time.

"Whatever. Just don't be late next time" she walked ahead again, thinking how different Naruto had become, now that they were 17.

Five years ago, he had been a goof, and always totally unreliable. Not to mention, always at the bottom of everything.

Now, he might still be a bit dense, but he is a lot more mature than he once was.

Sakura sighed. It would take them at least three days to arrive to the location. What a long three days it would be.

After ten hours of leaping through the trees, with only two short breaks, the both of them were exhausted, so they set up camp in a clearing.

"We're only staying here for four hours. Four hours- got that Naruto? Naruto? Hey, Naruto! Are you listening to me at all!"

Naruto's eyes were closed- he had already fallen into a sleep filled with thoughts of bringing Sasuke back.

Sakura looked disapprovingly at Naruto, but that look soon turned into a soft smile.

Her head full of memories, Sakura laid down on the ground across from Naruto and also fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Two days later the two reached the general area of the warehouse.<p>

"Okay. We'll have to split up. Naruto, you try and sneak in the front, and I'll try the back. We'll see what's going on inside, and meet back here in about an hour. Ok?"

"Ok, Roger that! I'll see you in an hour Sakura-chan!"

With that, Naruto disappeared.

"That idiot..." Sakura muttered under her breath as she too set off to possibly face Sasuke for the first time in two years.

'That's right... It has been two years...' she thought to herself.

Sakura crept around to the back side of the warehouse and found a small window, only just big enough for one person to fit through.

"Perfect" she whispered to herself as she leapt onto the ledge and dropped silently onto the floor inside...

Meanwhile, Naruto tried to stay hidden as he observed the area surrounding the warehouse.

Once he determined there was no threat he silently walked to the entrance and slipped inside.

He suppressed his chakra and made his way through the twisting passage.

A shadow appeared further down the passage and he quickly ducked behind a crate.

Prepared to surprise attack the enemy, he prepared his kunai and sat in wait.

Sakura on the other hand crept through the dark passages, leaving no trace behind her.

She had walked pretty far along them when she saw something move behind a crate up ahead.

'Is someone preparing to surprise attack me...' she thought to herself.

She continued walking, but in her head, she had already figured out a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you thought. There's a review button just below :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter...hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p><span>Naruto: A New Tale<span>

Chapter 2

Naruto tensed, prepared to attack. His legs left the ground as he attacked his opponent...

Sakura blocked her opponents first attack and grabbed one of her own kunai with her other hand.

She was about to counter-attack when she noticed something.

"Naruto...?" she asked surprised.

"Wait a second... Sakura?"

The two dropped their weapons and stared blankly at each other.

Just as Sakura began giggling at her silly error, a kunai suddenly flew out of nowhere and was headed straight for her.

Naruto, not knowing what else to do, leapt in front of it, to protect her.

Blood spatted onto Sakura as she stared in horror at the scene before her.

Naruto stood in front of her, with a kunai deep in his chest, and beyond that stood a silhouette, facing them.

Sakura paid no attention at all to the silhouette, but instead focused on the boy in front of her.

"Oh my god... Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto turned to look at her and showed a weak smile.

"I'm...okay... Sakura...chan" he said, but you could easily see it was taking all he had to keep from collapsing.

A tear formed at the corner of Sakura's eye and ran down her face to fall slowly to the floor.

Many more followed and soon it was like a heavy downpour of rain.

"Naruto..." she sobbed.

"It's... okay..." he looked like he was about to say something else when he fell to a heap on the ground and blood pooled around him.

"Naruto... Why?" she cried.

The girl knelt beside the blonde, as even more tears spilled from her eyes.

She picked up his hand and squeezed it, at the same time searching for a pulse.

Tears came down even faster and stronger when she realized he had no pulse.

That was when she took notice of the person in front of her.

Her eyes filled with such sadness and hate, she glared at the man.

"If you're as weak as him, neither of you had, have or probably ever will have a chance of bringing me back to Konoha"

That's right. The person who had just killed Naruto was none other than their former teammate and reason for the mission, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura froze. "Sasuke...you did this...why? Why kill Naruto? Tell me why!"

Sasuke's expression didn't change one bit as he looked at the grieving girl.

"I shouldn't have to tell you. Besides, you should be happy. Didn't you say once before how annoying he was?"

"That...that was before" she said defensively.

"He died protecting you...and you never truly appreciated him. What a sad way for his tale to end" Sasuke said with no emotion in his voice.

All of a sudden, Sasuke appeared behind her.

He muttered something inaudible into her ear, and she gasped in shock.

With that he left, leaving Sakura, a bloody and crying mess.

She hugged the blonde's body tightly and wept.

Laying him down she attempted to use her medical nin-jutsu to heal him, but no matter how hard she tried, his pulse wouldn't return.

She kept trying however, until all her chakra was gone.

The girl panted heavily as her vision blurred and she collapsed next to the boy.

* * *

><p>Tsunade had been worried all that day.<p>

She just knew something bad would happen.

Why, you ask? It's because, today she had won the lottery.

For a normal person, this was great... But for Tsunade, it was a bad omen.

She stared at the pink ticket in front of her, worried about what might happen.

That was when the door to her office flew open and revealed a flustered Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, please come quick! Sakura has returned!"

At that, the fifth Hokage stood up and quickly followed Shizune to the gate.

Sakura was heavily panting, barely managing to stay conscious as she carried the blond boy back to Konoha.

The village gate was in sight, but the girl wouldn't make it that far, as she fell to a heap on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke with a start to see a completely white surrounding.<p>

'Is this heaven...' she asked herself.

She surveyed her surroundings a bit until it finally sunk in.

Konoha Hospital. That's where she was.

All the memories of the mission came flooding back all at once, and water formed in her eyes, dripping onto the bed.

"Sakura-chan... Why are you crying?"

She turned around with a start, only to find a pair of azure blue eyes, filled with worry.

She took in the familiar blonde hair and orange ninja clothes.

'This is a dream. I am dreaming.' she thought to herself.

"Sakura-chan...?" he asked again.

'He looks real though... and if this is a dream, why am I in pain?' her right arm was numb and she had a killer headache.

"Na-Naruto..." she managed to squeeze out of her throat.

Tears were steadily flowing from her eyes and there was now a little puddle on the bed.

She was so upset, that without thinking, she threw herself on Naruto.

Naruto froze, in shock.

He then recovered and hugged her tightly in return, reassuring her that it wasn't a dream.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? You can tell me." he said.

He sounded so alive. How was this even possible?

"Na-Naru-to" she coughed out in between sobs.

"You were d-dead" she told him.

"I was what?" he said, surprised.

Then Sakura pulled back from their hug and launched into the story of their mission.

At the end of the story Naruto hugged Sakura tightly again.

"So...that's what happened in your genjutsu..." he muttered.

"My what? You mean that whole thing..."

"Well no, we really did attack each other, but after that, Sasuke trapped you in a genjutsu and you passed out."

Tears kept flowing, but this time in relief.

After she had stopped crying and wiped all her tears off her face, she couldn't help herself but to ask, "So what really happened?"

Naruto suddenly couldn't look into her eyes and instead he looked intently at the wall.

"Naruto...?" she questioned softly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan...I failed again..." he said barely audibly.

Sakura wondered what he meant for a second until it clicked.

"It's fine. I wouldn't have been able to bring him home either."

For the first time in a long time, she didn't really care that Sasuke wasn't back in Konoha.

Naruto seemed to notice this too and was about to say something when the door was suddenly slammed open.

It revealed a silver haired man.

"Yo" he said casually as he walked up and leant against the wall.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto with a smaller smile than usual on his face.

Kakashi seemed to notice this, and what he also noticed was the water all over Sakura's sheets that was also streaking her face.

"What happened here?" he asked.

His eyes showed worry.

"It's a long story..." Sakura told him.

"I don't mind, I like long stories. Tell me."

Sakura sighed as her and Naruto retold the story of their mission.

At the end, Kakashi asked Naruto to leave for a few minutes so he could talk to Sakura.

Naruto, of course, obliged and left a very confused Sakura and a smiling teacher in his wake.

Kakashi sat on the end of Sakura's bed and smiled at her.

"After hearing all of that... I've come to a conclusion" he stated to her.

This just made the girl even more confused, wondering what he meant.

"Sakura...you have feelings for Naruto don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again guys,**

**I've been trying to update as quick as possible (been writing during school xD)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you review too :)**

**Singing Alice**

* * *

><p><span>Naruto: A New Tale<span>

Chapter 3

Sakura sat there, stunned at what her teacher had just said.

All of a sudden, her face flushed and she became flustered.

"Wh-what are you trying to say! Me? Like Naruto? You're crazy!" she denied, waving her arms like crazy.

In her head she was actually contemplating the idea.

She mentally shook her head.

It was so confusing. She had liked Sasuke for a long time, and thought she still did...but then, she sometimes thought Naruto was alright too...

"Argh! I don't know who I like anymore!" she yelled out in frustration.

The teacher stood up.

"Well, I have to go now. Think about the idea a little. See you" and with that, the silver haired teacher left.

As he walked out the door however, he gave a small smile.

'My students are growing up...' he thought to himself.

About 5 minutes later, while Sakura was having a mental debate about who she liked, Naruto walked back into the room.

"So...what was all that about?" he asked her, curiously.

"Oh, no-nothing..." she trailed off.

To her relief, he just shrugged and continued.

"Oh, and while I was outside, Shizune stopped and said, when you recover, we both have another mission"

Sakura looked surprised.

"Another mission with just the two of us?" she asked.

It was really rare for both of them to be put on a mission together, let alone being put on a mission together twice in a row.

"That's what I've been told" he replied, though he was also confused.

"Anyway, sorry Sakura-chan but I have to go now, too" he said.

"It's fine. See you tomorrow" she replied.

She was actually a bit relieved that she would get some time to herself, but that relief was short-lived.

About ten minutes after Naruto had left, her three students came rushing through the door.

"Sakura-sensei!" yelled Mai and Yuuki, as they rushed up to her.

Nagi had the slightest bit of worry on his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Mai.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Yuuki.

"Sorry guys, this one's top secret" she replied, feeling relief about that part- she didn't want to tell them what had happened.

The three students sighed.

They were used to this by now; pretty much all of the missions Sakura went on were top secret.

"So, when you get better, can you keep training me? I think I'm improving!" Mai said excitedly.

The girl was referring to the medical-nin training Sakura was giving her.

Sakura was very proud of Mai, as she was turning out to be a faster learner than herself.

"Sorry Mai, but I have a mission. Maybe you could ask Master? She could help with your training".

Mai groaned.

"I like it better when YOU train me, Sakura-sensei" she replied.

"Why do you have another mission, anyway?" Yuuki asked.

The three all stared at their teacher waiting for her answer.

"Well...I don't know..."

The three sweatdropped at their teachers answer.

At that moment, one of the nurses walked through the door.

"That's enough you three. Your sensei needs her rest" she told them.

After much groaning they left the room, once again meaning Sakura would have piece and quiet.

Sakura smiled at the nurse, silently thanking her.

The nurse replied with a soft smile before leaving the room.

Sakura took this time to take a nap.

She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>She re-opened her eyes to a very familiar face.<p>

"Master?" she asked, curiously.

She was, of course, happy to see Tsunade, but it was very rare that Tsunade would find the time to visit her-even if she was in hospital.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

Her eyes took in the room and she noticed someone else she knew...

"Konan...?" she trailed off, not sure if it really was the girl who had earlier helped to destroy Konoha.

"Sakura, I have something very important to talk to you about. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine Master" Sakura replied as she sat up in her bed.

Tsunade took a deep breath before she began speaking.

"You remember Konan, don't you Sakura?" Tsunade asked her student.

Sakura was confused, but nodded her head slightly.

"Well, Konan came to inform us of something..." Tsunade trailed off and Konan continued.

"I know I used to be your enemy, but please listen to what I have to say..."

Sakura nodded and let Konan continue.

"One of my paper clones was spying on Uchiha Sasuke and his team... They overheard a conversation... It seems they are planning to start a war" Konan had become very interested in her feet while she had been talking.

Sakura on the other hand had frozen.

Her mind was spinning.

Why would he do this? If he did... The people of Konoha would never welcome him back alive...

It was stupid...but she believed that he would still return to Konoha one day.

"Wait, how can he start a war, when there's only four of them...?" she asked, but almost instantly wished she hadn't.

They were looking at her like she was an idiot.

"Um...don't you know?" Konan asked her.

"Know what?"

Tsunade and Konan sweatdropped.

"Well, we thought you already knew...about the hidden village of the moon" Tsunade replied, her brow furrowed.

"The hidden village of what?" was all Sakura could reply with.

She was really confused.

"Well, Uchiha and his team seemed to have joined forces with a large group of other rogue ninja. Together, they've created this 'Hidden Village of the Moon'".

Sakura stared blankly.

Sasuke...created a new hidden village?

Impossible...The Hidden Village of the Moon...

It couldn't possibly exist, right?

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like that chapter? Please read and review guys :D The next chapter should be up sometime either this weekend or beginning of next week.<strong>

**Oh, and I know Konan's appearance was a bit sudden, but I'll explain it in the next chapter...  
><strong>

**Bye guys,**

**Singing Alice**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, my awesome fans and/or people who are just reading my fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I also fixed up the first chapter, because it was confusing. I had actually written more to it, but when I copied and pasted...I sorta forgot a bit. So yeah. Anyway, please R&R.**

**~Singing Alice~**

* * *

><p><span>Naruto: A New Tale<span>

Chapter 4

"But...we thought you knew..." Tsunade stated, she was almost as confused as Sakura.

"I...I had no clue..."

A new hidden village...

No way...

But Tsunade wouldn't lie to her...

Not about something like this...

Would she?

Oh great...now she was even questioning Master...

What next?

"So, the mission Naruto would have informed you of..." Sakura looked up at Tsunade.

"Basically, you two are going to become inside spies" Konan explained to Sakura.

"With Konan's help, you will enter the Hidden Village of the Moon as new rogue ninja" Tsunade continued.

"This way, you can spy on what they're planning from the inside, which is important if we want to have any chance of stopping them. So...that's about it. Sakura, you still need rest, so your mission will start tomorrow morning" Tsunade stood up, and her and Konan started to leave.

"Wait! I have a question for you!" the two stopped and turned back to Sakura.

"Why is Konan here, anyway... I mean, I know she isn't against us anymore... But didn't she go back to help the hidden village of the rain?"

"I'll explain tomorrow- just get some rest and be ready to meet at the East gate at 7:00am" Konan answered, and with that, her and Tsunade both left the room.

Sakura sighed.

She didn't want to rest, now that she knew what was happening.

However, she did as her Master wished, and lay back down in bed, closing her eyes and trying her hardest to fall asleep.

Finally, after her head stopped spinning with thoughts of what she'd learned, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Why are you late, again!"<p>

Once again, the blonde flew back ten feet and hit the same tree as before.

The purple haired girl leaning against the gate sweatdropped.

"S-sorry, Sakura-chan..." Naruto mumbled something about more training, and then trudged back to the other two.

"So, we all ready to leave?" Konan asked the two of them.

Sakura turned and surveyed the barely waking village, knowing she wouldn't see it again for a while.

Her pink hair flew across her face as she turned to Konan.

She nodded to Konan slightly and moved closer to the gate, turning her back to the village.

Naruto also surveyed the village, feeling sad that he would be gone for so long, but also a bit excited that he got sent on such an important mission.

He also turned his back to the village, and walked towards Konan and Sakura, giving a nod of his own.

The three checked to make sure they had everything they needed, before one last look at the village.

Then they set off, and began heading to what would be their new 'home' for a while...

The Hidden Village of the Moon.

* * *

><p>Wisps of smoke flew up through the trees and the smell of burning wood could be smelt in the air.<p>

The orange-yellow fire created light and warmth for the three beings centered around it.

The fire would normally be avoided because it would give away their location, but there were no enemies nearby and it was a freezing cold night, so the three shinobi made an exception.

"So, you said you'd explain why you're here Konan..."

Konan looked at the expectant pink haired girl and sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

The blonde, who had previously been staring into the fire, looked up at the two.

"Actually...why are you here Konan?" He also gave Konan an expectant look.

"Well, I suppose I promised..." she replied to their looks.

"So, you remember how I left? Well, I did go back to the hidden village of rain, but before I did, I left a message for your Hokage only..."

"What was it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, only she was supposed to know about it...but Tsunade said I could trust you two, and even Nagato trusted you, so I suppose it's okay" Konan smiled gently at the two.

"So, here's my story..." Konan continued, taking a deep breath.

"See, I felt like I should be of some help to you people, so the message I left was simply to ask if your village would like my help as your spy" Konan paused and looked at her audience.

Sakura waved her hands, to signal Konan to continue.

A breeze flew through the clearing and lifted Konan's light purple hair as she spoke.

"Your Hokage replied to my message privately. She agreed and asked me to keep an eye out for Akatsuki and Uchiha Sasuke. So a new head of the hidden rain village was appointed by me, and I became a jonin of the village" she took another breath and continued.

"For the last six months, I've been regularly scouting different areas with my paper clones, and nothing really came up- until a few days ago. One of my clones stumbled on a clearing and found Uchiha Sasuke and his team camping there" The fire flickered, dying down a little.

For Konan- who didn't really like to talk alot- this was alot of explaining.

"When my clone overheard their conversation, they cancelled so I could find out about it. As soon as I found out, I sent another clone to find the location of the hidden village they had mentioned. After I had that information, I set out to your village...and that's it" Konan sighed in relief- that had been a long explanation.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep" she walked over to a tree and promptly fell asleep underneath it.  
>Naruto and Sakura were both speechless for a minute.<p>

"Well, I'm heading off to bed to...that was alot to be told at once" Naruto yawned and stretched his arms as he put down a blanket under another tree and layed down on it, also falling asleep instantly.

Sakura was feeling a bit jealous that they could fall asleep so easily.

She put out the fire, which had been the only source of light, and walked over to a tree between Naruto and Konan.

She didn't bother with a blanket as she plopped herself down on the surprisingly soft ground under the tree.

Resting her head on an especially soft patch of grass, she stared up at the sky, thinking.

She closed her eyes, rolled to one side and attempted to fall asleep.

But before she could have any chance of doing so, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

She squinted at the figure, trying to make out who it was from the dim light of the moon.

"Sakura...chan..."

"Wait...Naruto...? What are you-"

She was cut off as he had laid down next to her and pulled her into a bear hug.

She was about to teach him a lesson (ouch!) when a wave of warmth and comfort washed over her, drowning out any violence.

'This isn't...so bad...' she thought to herself.

'I can always punish him tomorrow...' and with that, Sakura fell asleep in the arms of Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? That was some SakuNaru at the end there...I'm not sure if that will be the way it'll turn out or not yet though xD (Sorry for confusion, NarutoLuver896 :P)<strong>

**~Singing Alice~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya awesome ppls who read my story~!**

**How are you all? I know there was some confusion about what I wrote at the end of the last chapter, so I edited it t change the wording.**

**I hope you like this chapter~!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Naruto had a smile on his face as he slept soundly, holding a certain pink-haired girl in his arms.

Surprisingly, the girl also had a soft smile on her face (which would probably only last until she woke up).

Konan shook her head at the two and walked over to where she had put their bags, putting her blanket away.

She decided to wake them up, as they were already running behind schedule.

"Wake up, sleeping love birds! Let's go! We've got work to do!" she yelled at them, nudging them both with her feet.

Sakura was the first to react.

Her eyelids fluttered, as she attempted to stretch, only to realise, something (or in this case, someone) was holding her back.

She turned her head to see what (or who) it was, only to instantly discover a new shade of red on her face.

She smiled sweetly at- WHAM!

Naruto flew back into a tree for the third time in a week.

As he slid to the base of the tree, his eyelids flickered and he started to wake up.

"S-sakura-chan...what was that for...?" he asked sleepily.

Sakura, who's blush had already faded considerably, kicked Naruto in the shin as her reply and turned to Konan.

"Are we leaving now?" she asked the purple-haired girl, a hint of anger remaining in her voice.

Konan couldn't help a small smile as she answered Sakura.

"Actually...no"

"Wait, what?" asked Naruto, who had finally finished waking up.

"Well, for starters, we're only a half-day run from the enemies, secondly, we need to disguise you two" she continued.

"Sakura, you first. There's a river nearby- let's go. Naruto, you wait here" and with that, Konan took a hold of Sakura's arm and dragged her to the direction of the river.

Naruto sweatdropped, but did as he was told, plopping himself on the ground and waiting.

Meanwhile, Konan and Sakura had reached the river.

Sakura then noticed the bag Konan was carrying and watched as she rifled through it.

"No. Way." Sakura said adamantly.

Konan held up a packet of something.

"Yes, way" Konan replied.

It was hair dye. Black hair dye.

"No!" Sakura screamed as she was dragged closer to the river.

She loved her pink hair. It was her favourite thing about herself.

But there could be no reasoning with Konan.

Konan dunked Sakura's head under the water and began dying her hair.

* * *

><p>Naruto heard Sakura screaming, and thought something was wrong.<p>

He stood up and ran to the river side, only to see a purple-haired girl, and a black-haired girl.

He looked frantically for Sakura and then realised something.

He looked at the black-haired girl again.

She was wearing the same clothes Sakura had been wearing.

"Sakura...chan?" he wavered, unsure if it was really her.

"Naruto!" Konan screamed at him "I thought I told you to stay where you were!" Konan began pushing him away.

Sakura sweatdropped and edged slightly back from Konan.

Once Naruto had finally returned back to the clearing, Konan returned to her make over of Sakura.

This time, she pulled out a small box.

She stepped closer to Sakura and opened the box, so she could see what was inside.

Sakura immediately frowned, trying to figure out what was in the box.

That was when Konan picked the contents up and Sakura realised what they were.

"Blue contacts. Put them in" Konan knew now that asking wouldn't get Sakura to listen.

Sakura groaned, but figured she'd already changed her hair, and it's not like Konan would let her have a choice anyway.

She picked up the two contacts and carefully placed them on her eyes.

They made her eyes water, so she blinked a few times.

Konan stared for a few seconds...

Then she went through her bag again, making Sakura sweatdrop again.

She pulled out a pile of ninja clothing, and a forehead protector.

First, she handed Sakura the forehead protector.

It was a standard hidden village of the rain forehead protector, with a line scratched through the symbol.

She instructed Sakura to remove her leaf forehead protector and swap it with the rain one.

Once Sakura had done that (with much reluctance) Konan grabbed some light blue ninja clothes, that matched Sakura's new eye colour well.

They resembled Ino's somewhat (use your imagination) and- although she wouldn't say this to Konan- Sakura kind of liked them.

Moving behind a bush, she changed her clothes to the new ones.

Once she was finished, she stepped out from behind the bush.

Konan pulled out a mirror this time, from the seemimgly never ending bag.

"What do you think?" Konan asked her.

Actually...it wasn't that bad.

Even though Konan had destroyed her pink hair and her eyes were now blue, she couldn't hold a grudge against the girl.

At least she didn't look terrible or anything...

Konan placed the mirror back into the bag and closed it up again.

Without another word to Sakura, she trudged back to the clearing, to her new target...

Naruto.

* * *

><p>I know, that chapter was even shorter than my other ones...I'll make the next one nice and long for you guys- promise :D Please review.<p>

~Singing Alice~

Oh, and I'm also starting on a collection of one-shots :D


End file.
